Never alone
by idiotpilot
Summary: VKHG Hermione is estatic! She's leading the perfect life and has the perfect fiancée. Ron Weasley. Things go smoothly until things take a drastic change in events and.. she falls into the arms of a very familiar duckfooted friend.
1. Sealed with a kiss

**DISCLAIMER! **

I love Harry Potter. But no matter how much I do, I will never be able to own him or his friends. Sniff

The story takes place when Ron, Harry and Hermione have grown up.  
Hermione is the main character, and is engaged to Ron. The couple is blissful, and unaware of the drastic change of events that will take place later...

This fic is rated M for later chapters.

**This is supposed to be a Viktor+Hermione fic, btw. It first starts off with Hermione and Ron fluff for a good reason. If you hate Ron, bear with it! The good parts are coming soon!**

-mag

* * *

"And then, I told him that he should just back off or I would give him a hook in the nose!" Ron said, clicking his tongue in satisfaction. 

Hermione managed a small smile as she watched her fiancé gesturing animatedly to demonstrate how he punched the daylights out of another poor soul.

"_Aww man_! God knows that you didn't do that at all! I was there, Ron! All you did was whine and cry while he started clawing the rest of the Aurors!" Harry Potter exclaimed, amidst roars of raucous laughter.

Ron's ears grew red and were soon camouflaged against his burning hair. His face was also warming up. He looked at Hermione, who was also laughing at him.

"Oh Ron! I didn't know you were such a good story-teller!" Parvati Patil giggled. Ron was on fire.

"Nah, he was just trying to impress 'Mione as usual, eh?" Seamus Finnigan added, nudging Hermione and raising his eyebrows slyly. The table roared with laughter once more.

Hermione had her arm around Ron's, and they were walking close together, along the wet path. The night air was damp and cold from the autumn showers that had ended only minutes ago, and puddles of water were dotting the road. They had just exited early from dinner with the rest of their old friends because Ron was "tired".

"Dinner sucked. They shouldn't make fun of me," Ron complained, looking at his feet. "I was only trying to have some fun. Not a crime, is it? Now they've made me look like a bloody fool."

Hermione tried hard not to laugh. She was freezing.

"Oh Ron, it's alright! But it _was_ rather funny, the story about how when you were fighting the Quintaped and it clawed your pants off! Were you wearing those polka-dotted briefs, then?"

"'_Mione!_" Ron said, upset. "You're supposed to be on my side… And damn those ruddy briefs! Did you _have _to get those for me for Christmas?"

"Well you wanted some decent Muggle clothes, didn't you?" Hermione pointed out, still highly amused. The couple continued squabbling all the way, and when they finally reached Hermione's doorstep, Ron was even gloomier. Hermione pouted.

"On come _on_, Ron. Don't be such a spoil sport!" she said, grinning up at Ron who just sniffed haughtily. She giggled, before tip-toeing to peck Ron on the lips.

"I love you."

Ron grunted.

"Goodnight."

Ron didn't say anything.

"I'm going in now. It's cold. Take care, alright?" Hermione smiled at Ron, before turning around to unlock her door. Suddenly, from behind, Ron grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and kissed her.

It was a sweet kiss that made goosebumps spring up on every inch of Hermione's skin. Hermione shivered, and Ron held her tighter to him as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too, babe." he whispered.

"Oh," Hermione gasped, before giggling against his lips. She hung her arms around his neck and they continued kissing.

Ron took this as a invitation for more and nibbled her bottom lip. Hermione opened her mouth, but he did not slip his tongue in. He pulled out of their kiss, causing a disappointed Hermione to wince in protest.

"Shouldn't push my luck." Ron muttered, giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. He grinned at her before spinning around on his heel and leaving. Hermione felt heat rising to her cheeks. She had no idea if this was because of the freezing weather, or because of… _The kiss_. She smiled at Ron's retreating back before unlocking her door and entering.

Life is sweet, she thought, still grinning uncontrollably. She noticed then that the wall mirror beside the door was misted up. She traced the words:

I love Ron

and continued, giggling, up the stairs to her bedroom, where she changed and fell into deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

I liked writing this. 

_Oh_, reviews make the world go round!


	2. Old Friends

2nd Chapter! Whoot!

I tried to make this chapter a little longer, seeing how the last one was so unsatisfyingly short. Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **

This is all JK Rowling's property. I only own the story.

** This IS a Viktor+Hermione fic, in case you thought that you stumbled into the wrong story. It just starts off with a little Ron+Hermione fluff.**

* * *

... 

Hermione was going about her business as usual at St. Mungo's, receiving and discharging patients with bizarre conditions.

Life as a trainee Healer was busy as usual, and the fact that Christmas was nearing seemed to cause even more people to end up injured or cursed.

"So… Mr. Henski, the reason you are here is because…?" Hermione asked politely, sizing up the man who stood before her. He looked haggard, eyes puffy and there were swollen bumps on his skin.

Hermione observed that the index finger on his left hand was throbbing, blood oozing out and there were blotches of purple around four puncture marks on the tip. Hermione recognized this wound immediately. Her gaze lifted from the ghastly-looking wound to look at Mr. Henski.

"It's 'em! Those nasty little buggers! Took a good bite outta me! I was only trying ta catch some fairies to light up my house, ya know- Ruddy Cornish Pixies…"

"A dragon baby, Mr. Henski?" Hermione questioned, an eyebrow raised. She only knew too well. After all, she was good friends with none other than Hagrid. Mr. Henski's irritable expression faltered and a look of pure horror replaced it.

"Nah-Nah! Cornish Pixies, Miss! Nothin' more than that, 'onest!" he begged. Hermione sighed. "First floor, take a right, Gryfis Grendel will be with you shortly.

"Next!"

The next patient was a teenage boy with tentacles protruding from his scalp.

"Fourth floor."

And the next was an elderly lady with forks for fingers.

"Fourth floor, follow the boy with tentacles."

And that was how her day went. Patient after patient arrived, each with injuries being odder than the last - Hermione sighed, slumped into the chair behind her and massaged her temples. The last patient, a young girl who was regurgitating some odd blue goo continuously into a wooden bucket had just left. Hermione stared after her, smiling a little as she remembered something that happened only so long ago.

It was many years back, when she, Harry and Ron were still in their second year at Hogwarts. After Malfoy, their nemesis, had called Hermione something very offensive, Ron had tried to send a curse at him with his Spellotape-bound wand, and of course, it backfired. The result? It was not unlike the girl whom Hermione was looking at now, the only exception being that it was slugs coming out of his mouth instead.

Oh Ron, Hermione sighed. He was always ending up in one accident or another, caused either by his temperament or his klutziness. But it was also because of this that Hermione loved so much about him. Hermione closed her eyes to recall the little adventures that the three of them experienced in their younger days.

And there was last night. It was unforgettable. Hermione smiled. Ron could be so sweet at times.

And speaking of Ron, the latter had promised to meet her after her shift had ended. That was barely an hour away…

"Hermy-own-ninny?"

Hermione's eyes flew open.

"You look diffverent. I barely noticed you. If it vasn't for your name tag, I vouldn't have been able to recognize you." The only too-familiar voice added excitedly.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked, shocked. How long had it been? Months? Years? She eyed the well-toned muscular man who stood hovering over her. Hermione could not suppress her grin.

"It haz been ages! Hermyone!" Viktor gushed. Hermione stood up, raced from behind the counter and grinned at Viktor, who grinned back.

"Oh my god! I thought you were back in Bulgaria!" Hermione studied her stunningly handsome friend, still grinning. Viktor had changed, too. His hair was still the same, but he had shot up in height, and his tan was now a tone a little lighter than honey. He also had a more muscular build. But that lopsided grin, those bushy mousse-colored eyebrows and the thick accent was unmistakable.

"I came back. My friend vonted to meet Scrimgeour and I knew you ver still here, so I came to visit too. Ve haff Quidditch trainings here anyvay. I didn't know you verked here. You never replied to my letters." Viktor said, still smiling.

"Oh," Hermione said, heart sinking to the pits of her stomach like a stone. It was true – Ever since Viktor had returned to Bulgaria after the Triwizard Tournament, he had been drowning her in owls, carrying either bulky packages of gifts, sweets and letters. Most of the time she just gave the treats to an over-elated Crookshanks or, she threw them away, but from time to time, she would write a short note to thank him.

Over the years the letters never stopped coming in, but Hermione was growing increasingly busy and often put her own priorities above Viktor's. Soon enough, she had completely forgotten about her Bulgarian friend and got on with life.

"I'm sorry- I was just busy…" Hermione started. Viktor looked a little hurt, taking Hermione's reason as a polite excuse to ask him to leave.

"It's okay. I von't bother you then."

"No no I don't mean that. It's just that since I started working here as a trainee Healer, things have just gone hazardous. I'm really, really sorry." Hermione said, a note of exasperation in her voice to emphasize the last sentence. Viktor nodded understandingly.

"But you are verking now, don't vish to get you into trouble…"

"Oh it's alright; I'm ending my shift soon. We can just sit at the visitor's tearoom and have a drink." She motioned to the stairs, and Viktor hesitated.

"No, really, not vorth the risk of losing your job because of me."

"Let's go."

Hermione determinedly grabbed Viktor around the arm and led him along the crowd, winding past patients with green warts and victims of gruesome jinxes.

"So, what brought you here?" Hermione shouted over the hustle and bustle of St. Mungo's.

"Friend. He got hit by two Bludgers on either side of his head during training. His skull haz cracked."

"Ouch." Hermione shuddered as she imagined the sickening crunch as it happened.

"Vell… It's not that bad really…" Viktor muttered as they started ascending the stairs to the fifth floor. "Anyvay… I vos thinking…"

"Yes?"

"If you're don't like it, it's okay…"

"What is it?" They passed the first floor.

"I vos thinking if you vood like to…"

"… I would like too…?"

"Vell you've been very buzy lately, so it's alright…"

"What's your point?" They passed the second floor. Someone screamed in agony.

"It haz been a long time since the last time ve met."

"Yes it has."

There was a slight pause as Viktor struggled with his words and they passed the third floor.

"Vot I am trying to say is…"

Another screech echoed through the stairway.

"Vood you like to have dinner with me some time? To catch up vith old times. I missed you."

"Oh." Hermione heart leapt. "You mean… a date?"

They passed the fourth floor, but they were moving a little slower.

"Yes. But of course, if you are not free, I will understand perfectly."

"No of course I'm free, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

They stopped at the landing of the fifth floor. Hermione turned to look at Viktor and he in turn, gazed at her hopefully.

"Viktor, I'm seeing someone-"

"'Mione!"

Hermione spun around and saw Ron waving his arms enthusiastically at Hermione. She smiled feebly in reply, and then looked uneasily at Viktor.

Viktor's expression did not change, except that it was a little more stiffened.

"Um…" Hermione tried to explain. Ron jogged over.

"Hello, love." Ron greeted, smiling affectionately at Hermione. He slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her hair. Then he glanced at Viktor, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Oh hi," Ron studied the silent Bulgarian. "Krum? It's been long." He stuck his hand out.

Viktor did not reply, nor did he shake Ron's hand. He only managed a forced smile and turned to Hermione before opening his mouth. His voice was calm, but his accent was unusually thick.

"Oh. I see vhy you're buzy now. I'll see you next time."

And turning his back to Ron and Hermione, he tucked his hands in his pockets and rode down the spiral staircase leading to the ground floor. Hermione had never felt nastier.

Ron frowned.

"Weird fella. Anyway 'Mione, ready to go?" he grinned.

"Yeah," Hermione said half-heartedly, still looking after Viktor's back. "Let's go."

Ron grinned and kissed Hermione tenderly. Hermione returned his kiss, and the both of them set off, hand in hand. But Hermione was unable to shake off the feeling that she had just upset Viktor.

Why was his reaction so peculiar when he saw Ron? Did he… Did he still have feelings for Hermione? Hermione shook her head, as if trying to shake off the thought as well. It was impossible. It was too many years from the last time they met, when Hermione was still in Hogwarts. When she was just 14. That was six years ago. Could someone's feelings stay intact for that long? But who would be upset just because they saw their friend's with another guy?

Hermione pushed the nagging thought to the back of her head, determined to enjoy the rest of her day with Ron.

* * *

And there we go :) 

Our second chapter.

Reviews are welcomed with open arms! If you see anything you don't like, feel free to mention it and I'll try to do something about it.

Till then, toodles!


	3. The Uninvited Guest

Yohoho and a bottle of Pumpkin Juice!

Third chapter! I'm hooked on this! I love Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. Oh yes I do.

**DISCLAIMER:**

But the ironic thing is, no matter how much I do, I'll never be able to own them.

Reviews make me update faster:D

Happy Reading!

Made this chapter extra long.

* * *

… 

Hermione giggled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Ron and Hermione had just pulled out from the rugged shop window. Hermione turned back to look at the doll on display.

The shop (Purge & Dowse Ltd) was dilapidated as ever, if not, even more. The windows were very dusty and whatever that was behind it was nearly impossible to make out. The dummies that sat on display were starting to get _moldy_. Some of their heads were drooping off, threatening to tear at the seams and roll off – and some already had. Ron shook his head in distaste.

"Don't even bother to make it near presentable, do they."

Hermione silently agreed. Ron grabbed her hand and they made their way into the wintry city air of London. Cars whizzed past and Ron watched on with much amusement.

"It's so odd not to see them flying."

And they continued, Ron grabbing Hermione's arm a little tighter, intent on getting past the gaggle of Christmas shoppers. After their (rather unsuccessful) attempt to avoid the crowd, they finally made it to the train station and got on the train.

"When are you going to tell me where we're heading?" Hermione, half-laughing.

"Come on Hermione. It's a surprise!" Ron replied while giving her a one-armed hug, using the other hand to clutch a handrail. Hermione buried her face in his trench coat, taking a whiff of his smell – _her_ favorite smell- and the smell of a mix of soap and Ronness filled her nostrils. She basked in his pleasant smell for a while, before looking up at Ron who smiled back at her. They distinctly heard someone hissing "get a room!" before they got off at the next stop.

"Is it a Muggle shop?" Hermione questioned. Ron merely flashed her a mysterious grin before they entered a deserted ally.

Shop after shop they passed, each as much of a ramshackle as the entrance to St. Mungo's. Hermione noted that each shop was completely empty. Hermione's curiosity grew increasingly as each second passed – and Ron was not doing much to satisfy it. Just as Hermione was about to shoot another question, however –

"We're here." gasped Ron, out of breath.

They had stopped in front of a squat little shop, right in the heart of the rest of the deserted shops. But through the display window, Hermione could see why it stood out so well from the rest. It was bursting with life. There were dozens of people cheering, laughing and talking amongst themselves, sitting around little teak tables. Red and gold streamers lined the ceiling, and so did bits of holly and mistletoe. A rather large but jolly-looking woman in an apron was winding through the tables, carrying a tray of steaming lasagna.

"Welcome to Ulysses and Dilleys." whispered Ron. He pushed open the oak door and Hermione's ears were flooded with noise.

As Hermione took in the sights and sounds, the large woman with rosy cheeks walked over to welcome them.

"Mr. Weasley! Table for two? Right this way!" she said, beaming, and led them to a table in a cozy corner.

"What would you like to have?"

"A Firewhiskey and… Hermione?" Ron looked at his still very awed girlfriend.

"Butterbeer."

"Alright then, Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, coming right up!"

And she walked off, shouting their orders to a skinny and middle-aged barman.

"So how do you like this place?" Ron asked. He placed his gloved hand over Hermione's.

"It's great," Hermione replied. "Haven't sat down for a decent meal at a restaurant for ages."

Ron chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the tip of her nose.

"Neville recommended this place to me."

Upon hearing her childhood friend's name, Hermione was a little more alert.

"How is he at work?"

Ron raised his eyebrows amusedly. "He makes a surprisingly good Auror. Hasn't screwed up so much as scorch his own buttocks by accident."

Hermione laughed. Neville Longbottom… he was always such a blockhead during their school days, not being able to do a single thing right. And when she had heard that he had made it as an Auror two years back, she nearly fell of her chair laughing.

"But never mind about him. 'Mione… I've got something to tell you." Ron looked meaningfully at Hermione, who stared back.

"My family wants to come over for Christmas." she made no reaction whatsoever.

"And WELL... Since my house is a mess…" Ron trailed off.

"_Itoldthemitwouldbecoolifwehaditatyourhouseinstead_." he blurted out.

"What?" Hermione frowned, having not gotten what he just said.

"I told them to go to your house instead."

"What!"

"But 'Mione! My mum! You know what a racket she'll make if she sees my house like… like _that_." Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Fancy having your fiancé invite his whole family to your house without seeking your permission!"

"PLEASE"

"But that's in _two_ days…"

"PLEASE"

"I don't even have any decorations up!"

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! PLEASE!"

"Oh alright. And I reckon that I'll be doing all the cooking?" Ron smiled sweetly. Hermione sighed in resignation.

Despite having a new burden piled onto her shoulders, Hermione and Ron were able to enjoy their romantic tea together. Hermione liked Ron's family, especially fond of the twins, what with their pranks and liveliness. She was also close with Ginny, the baby of the family, as they were both close and shared the misfortune of being brought up with boys. And there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, whom Hermione liked a lot. They were friendly and warm, and Mrs. Weasley was very fussy, but still very kind. Hermione was not so close to Bill and Charlie, but found them very pleasant too. As for _Percy_… Hermione cursed under her breath. That ingrate was still estranged from his family. Even after they had clothed and fed him for practically his whole life, he deserted them to serve Fudge, the delusional ex-Minister of Magic who wore a lime green bowler hat.

Hermione sniffed. Who wore _lime green_ bowler hats, anyway?

* * *

The next two days were pandemonium.

"_RON!_"

"What!"

"Stop trying to burn Crookshanks' whiskers! Help me pin the streamers!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

* * *

"_RON!_"

"What!"

"COULD YOU HELP ME WITH THE HOLLY!"

"I thought I just put it in the bowl…"

"No! You put it in Crookshank's food bowl! Now he ate everything!"

"Oh."

"Don't _Oh _me! Pick some more!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

* * *

"Ron, do you happen to know where the treacle tart is?"

"What treacle tart, dearie?"

"The treacle tart I put on the table."

"Um… it's… _inmybelly._"

"RON!"

* * *

But being the perfectionist as she was, Hermione was able to settle everything and by Saturday evening (Christmas Day), Hermione's house was spic and span, decorated beautifully, with holly, red and gold streamers, mistletoe and best of all, there was a real fir tree in Hermione's living room, with live fairies fluttering inside the enormous star that stood proudly at the top of the tree.

"It looks wonderful, 'Mione." Ron said, seemingly satisfied with himself.

"Yes, no thanks to you." replied Hermione scathingly.

"But- but I helped you bring in the tree!"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"That was after you felled the tree on top of Crookshanks._ And_ pulled my door off its hinges in the process of bringing it in."

Ron started mumbling unhappily under his breath. Hermione hugged him.

"But thanks dearie. I wouldn't have done it without you."

Ron broke into a wide grin, and they stood there, in each others' arms, admiring their (mostly Hermione's) hard work. The dinner was set on the table, steaming and emitting wafts of mouth-watering scents.

Just as they were enjoying each others' company, there was a knock on the door. Hermione pulled away from their embrace and answered it. And there stood Ron's parents – Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused.

"Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh don't worry about formalities, lovie! You're about to tie the knot with dear Ron anyway – just call us _Mom_ and _Dad_."

Hermione's face reddened at the thought. It would feel so awkward after a decade of calling them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

She ushered them in, and behind them was Ginny and Charlie. They chorused their Christmas greetings and came in too.

"Where's Fred and George?" Ron asked. "And Bill?"

"Oh, they went to get Harry. They're coming in a while." Ginny said casually, shrugging her coat and scarf off.

"And Bill's in Egypt with Fleur. Some second honeymoon, I reckon." added Charlie.

"_Phlegm_." Ginny corrected irritably.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Of course! Don't think I'd neglect my best friend on such an important day, would I?"

Hermione felt a little stone called Guilt sinking to the pits of her stomach again. How could she forget her best friend of so many years?

"I see. How are they coming?"

"Floo-"

And at that precise moment, there was a resounding **BANG** from the fireplace in Hermione's living room, and there was a greenish glow as emerald flames exploded from the fireplace.

A soot-covered figure rose from the fireplace, coughing and hacking.

"Hullo."

"Harry! Is that you?" Hermione gasped. She ran over to the black figure and started smacking him, sending soot flying all over the room, causing a very unhappy Crookshanks to yowl and scamper under the coffee table.

"Merry X'mas!"

And there were Christmas greetings shouted all over again. Soon, Fred and George arrived, both as equally dirty. But cleaning spells were whipped out and soon they were clean again.

"Wotcher." George and Fred called out in unison.

The bunch of them then filed into the dining room, taking whiffs of Hermione's cooking and complimenting them. A blushing Hermione modestly disagreed and they tucked into the feast.

"Remember when we hexed _WonWon's _teddy bear and it turned into a spider? You should have seen the look on his face!" George contorted his face to an over-exaggerated look of fear. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I did _not_ look like an idiot!" Ron protested, banging down his glass, sending droplets of Butterbeer flying everywhere.

"Oh yes you did!"

Hermione, in the midst of laughing, heard a rapping on the back door in the kitchen.

"I'll go get it."

Everyone was still very tickled over Ron's childhood horror tale as Hermione sidled into the kitchen and opened the door to see a much unexpected guest who tumbled drunkenly into her arms as soon as it swung open.

"What the- _Viktor_?" Hermione said, horrified.

"Merry X'mas, Her-mee-on" he said in a singsong voice. He attempted to stand straight, but slipped and crashed into the kitchen table, spilling half the contents of the bottle he was clutching in his right hand.

* * *

I hate cliffhangers, but I'm doing one just to spite you :D 

Thanks for the reviews! They were my motivation.

But if you want more updates, review more :)

Till the next time I update, toodles!


	4. Struck

Thanks for your reviews! I'm updating oh-so-fast, despite my unfulfiled goal.. Arggghhh! Boredom syndrome! If I'm not wrong, I only first published this four days ago, and this is my fourth chapter. Bite me.

and so...

**I DON'T OWN THEM, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM, IT'S ALL JK'S. **

Ron-bashers might actually like this chapter, things tend to go a little sour for him.

* * *

... 

"Viktor! What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed, although she didn't know at all what to do with the Bulgarian who was lying, sprawled like an eagle over her kitchen floor. He looked a wreck.

Viktor mumbled something that sounded remotely like "So cool" into the floor. His bottle of unknown contents had rolled out of his hand, and it was oozing out, all over the sparkling, clean white floor. Hermione rolled her eyes irritably, and with a flick of her wand, and a "_Scourgify!", _Hermione had the problem settled.

She heaved Viktor onto one of her willow chairs, where he almost slid off, mumbling appreciatively. Hermione hastily hurried over to the kitchen door and cast an ImperturbableCharm on the door before locking it shut. Then she scuttled back to Viktor, sizing him up worriedly.

"What am I going to do…?" Hermione paced up and down, wondering which spell would help to cure her friend.

"My-knee" Hermione spun around.

"My-knee… I need you."

"Oh my god."

"You don't know –hic- how important it is –hic-"

"_Viktor!_"

"I haff to tell –hic- mio-knee!" Viktor banged the table angrily. He started shaking his head and making impatient noises, and anyone who entered the scene then would have been given the impression that he was a mentally disabled kid.

"MIO-NEE!" Viktor pranced onto Hermione, who was unable to support Viktor's weight, and they both crashed into a kitchen counter, and pieces of cutlery, kitchen utensils and dishes crashed onto the floor. Hermione screamed.

"Heh heh." A grin was spread across his handsome yet wasted face.

"Help! - Viktor! You're scaring me!" Hermione was squashed by him, and not to mention, the bear hug that he was currently crushing her with.

After a lot of struggling – and a lot of protesting (on both parts) - they were back on Square One. Viktor was lying on the floor, gurgling to himself.

"Good Lord." Hermione gasped, putting her hand to her forehead.

She shouted repairing and cleaning spells and everything was back to normal, except for the enormous mess that lay in the middle of her kitchen floor, hiccoughing and laughing to himself.

"I... haff to tell you, mee-yone…" Viktor made an action to get up. He clung onto Hermione's willow chair and heaved himself up, before standing up very unsteadily, wobbling before a very fearful Hermione.

"I…"

"I…"

He collapsed on top of Hermione, who, out of instinct, stuck her hands out to break his fall, only to fall back onto the kitchen counter where he wrapped his arms around her once more giggling like a giddy girl.

"… Mione?"

Hermione froze. This was getting worse by the second.

* * *

"What's…?" 

_I thought I put an Imperturbable Charm! _Hermione thought desperately.

"It's not what it looks like!" Hermione mustered enough force to push Viktor back onto a chair. His head fell onto the table, and he started snoozing. Hermione would have cooed about how adorable he looked if it wasn't for the disastrous situation she was now in.

"It seems very much like what it looks like!" Ron said angrily. He marched over to Viktor and gave his head a violent shove.

"What's this foul thing doing here! And why was he hugging you in MY kitchen! I turn my back for _five minutes_-"

"I told you it's not what it looks like! He's drunk! He just came over because I'm the only friend in London that he has!"

"Oh _right_. What a cleverly-spun story you got there. Been planning this for ages, haven't you! Mione, we were going to be married in March! I never knew you would do such a thing!"

"Would you please be more reasonable? I'm not doing the unspeakable, Ron! I never knew you would _think_ I would do such a thing!" Hermione's eyes were brimming her tears. She was only too dignified to let them spill.

"Oh I am so STUPID 'Mione! My fiancé is making love to another man in her kitchen on Christmas and I'm supposed to believe her when she tries to bluff me with one of her cheapest stories yet!"

"I was not making love to him, Ron! Why won't you believe me!"

"Because this asshole was your _boyfriend_ before!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A BASTARD, RON!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A WHORE! Sleeping around! Now I know why you're so _busy_-" his bellows were drowned out by Viktor's sudden outburst of cackling.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TRUST ME!"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

A tawny owl suddenly thought that it was the right time to fly in and land on the table in between the both of them. They made a snatch for the letter in its beak at the same time, but Ron, being a skilled Auror with quick reflexes, got to it first – he read the letter, spat in contempt, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Seamus is in hospital. I'll be off. Merry Christmas, _sweetheart_!"

"Oh Merry Christmas indeed! Don't trip!" Hermione scoffed. Ron promptly tripped at the door, landing on his face. Hermione gave a cold, hard laugh; Ron got up, harrumphed, and without so much as glaring at Hermione, stomped out of the vicinity. Hermione was secretly grateful she had a Tripping Charm at her disposal.

Hermione glanced at Viktor, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"This is entirely your fault." Hermione sniffed, brushing tears out of her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

* * *

When Hermione got back into the dining room, puffy-eyed and hair in a mess, there was a deathly silence. All eyes were on Hermione, who looked at her feet uncomfortably. They must have heard the entire racket that had just happened in the kitchen, and seen Ron stomping out of the place cussing. 

There was an awkward silence as Hermione stood there and the Weasleys stared, all not knowing what to do. Hermione noticed that Harry was gone. He must have chased after Ron.

"Uh – Cheers to Hermione!" Fred called out, holding his mug of Pumpkin Juice up. The rest quickly got the gist of it and did the same. Soon everyone was finding every excuse to drink to, and by the 32nd reason ("And cheers to Harry's successful trip out of the fireplace!"), Ginny's head was rolling around on her neck, tipsy. Hermione was seated down, her eyes were dry, but she was still very upset over the incident.

It was only a matter of time before everyone except Molly was drunk. Ashamed, Molly quickly excused herself and brought the rest of them home by a Muggle Taxi.

Hermione cleared the dishes, piling them up neatly and carrying them to the sink. She could have just finished the job with a flick of her wand, but Hermione sometimes enjoyed the perk of doing things using Muggle methods. It helped her stay connected to her Muggle origin.

She was walking into the kitchen with a load of dirty dishes in her arms, when she was shocked out of her wits.

"Um. Hello Hermyone." Viktor greeted awkwardly as Hermione cringed at the sight of all the broken china in her kitchen. Shards of porcelain had barely escaped scarring her legs. "I'll help you vith that… _Reparo!_"

"…thanks. What uh… brought you to your er… senses?"

"I can control myself pretty vell."

"Oh! And you couldn't control yourself before?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

"That… I… did not mean at all…" Viktor shuffled his feet. Hermione could not help herself.

"_Oh_, so you were fully conscious, were you?" she barked. Viktor was taken aback by her outburst.

"I am very sorry, I juzt could not-"

"You _asshole_! You caused a fight between me and Ron for absolutely nothing! Now he thinks I'm cheating on him with a scum like you!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I did not mean to bring such an end to your relationship, I swear."

"It is _not_ the end of our relationship! And I bet you were hoping with every fiber of your pathetic being that it was, wasn't it!" Hermione started pummeling Viktor on his chest while hurling abusive remarks at him. He did not retaliate, as if taking the blame.

"I am so sorry. I just wished to declare my emotions, Herm-own-knee."

"WHAT emotions! That you're such an idiot to like me after all these years? It's _over_, Viktor! We were never together to start with! Give it up and GET A LIFE!" with these last words she shoved Viktor to the side, sat down on the chair and covered her face with her hands. Tears of despair and exasperation fell from her eyes. Viktor watched, guilt-ridden, and tried to pat her on her shoulder, only to have his hand shrugged off.

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Just then, Harry burst through the doors. Both Hermione and Viktor looked up in surprise at the panting intruder. Then, Hermione noted with mortification – Harry was covered in blood.

* * *

"'Mione! Ron –"he started, bending down to catch his breath. 

"What?" a panicking Hermione rose and dashed over to Harry.

"It's – it's – Ron -"

"Ron – was – was-"Harry's face reddened. He looked at Hermione with eyes filled with pure sadness.

"_What!"_ Hermione was on the verge of crying out again. What was going on? Why was Harry covered in blood? Where was Ron? Why? Where? What? Who?

"He – he was – thrown off –"Harry continued. A horrible pang overcame Hermione. Thrown off? Thrown off what?

"We were – were cornered – by Death Eaters – Seamus – was a trick –"another horrible jolt struck Hermione.

"We were – on top of a building –"Harry gasped, "and then – Ron dodged a curse – and then he lost his balance – and fell off the building –"Hermione fell to her knees in disbelief.

"No…"

"I – I – blacked out – when I awoke – everyone was gone…" his own eyes seemed to become watery.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered, still in immense shock. "don't pull my leg, Harry, it's not funny!"

"I'm not joking, Hermione!" Harry snapped, still recovering from his own trauma.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Harry was now up, throwing Hermione a stone-cold glare. Hermione clutched her cheeks. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Viktor was still standing in the same spot, speechless. He was clearly in a state of shock himself.

"Why! WHY!" Hermione screamed. She grabbed Harry by the collar. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HIM? WHY DID YOU LET HIM FALL!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Harry pulled out of Hermione's vice-like grip, shaking with fury. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT, OKAY? I WAS CORNERED! AND RON WAS TRYING TO BE SMART, TRYING TO TAKE ON A DOZEN DEATH EATERS AT THE SAME TIME! I WAS TELLING HIM TO STOP, TO GIVE IN! BUT HE THOUGHT HE COULD PLAY THE HERO AND TRIED TO DUEL THEM! IN THE END HE FELL TO HIS DEAT-"

"She haz heard enough."

Hermione, trembling, looked at Viktor. He did not looked as badly affected as either Hermione or Harry, but there was definitely a bit of sadness in his chestnut eyes.

Harry gave a cold laugh – one not unlike the one Hermione gave Ron before he left – and trudged out of the place. Hermione heard the front door slam shut, and she slid to the floor, weeping.

"Oh my God… Why?" Hermione let out a choked sob. "Why…?"

Viktor helped her up by her shoulders, and when she didn't resist or try to push him away, he hugged her. Hermione broke into more painful sobs.

"And the last thing I did was make him trip," Hermione choked. Viktor could not help but give a little sad smile.

* * *

:O 

Did I just wipe Ron out like that, or did I just wipe Ron out like that.

I am amazed by my own ideas. Ron thrown off a building while fighting Death Eaters... How fascinating.

Oh well. At least I got rid of him, like how so many of you wanted it to be like.

Tata See you then.


	5. Incendio!

Thanks for all your reviews! Over 30! I am truly grateful for your feedback. Though for some I'm not even sure are compliments...

And then, just to flatter myself, I shall pick a few and answer them... like _fanmail_. Ooh! The very idea excites me!

**IvebeenKrummed : **Nice name. I'm not so sure the reason Krum entered Hermione's house as a drunkard was as a means to gain attention.The real reason's in the fourth chapter, you'll just have to reread it to get the answer! ;D

** Panther Eyes :** Is that a good or bad thing?

**Silent Cobra : **You suck too! No, actually I love you :D Ron and Hermione fluff? Signed, Sealed, DESTROYED! But say, ever heard of regeneration...?

And that concludes. I thank you once again for all your reviews! It's not a tremendous amount, but I'm still pretty satisfied. That's why I'm updating constantly!

**DISCLAIMER:**

All characters belong to JK.

* * *

… 

The next week crawled by oh-so slowly. Hermione didn't know what she could live for now that the love of her life was (it was so hard to admit) gone.

After the news of the loss of a family member, the Weasleys broke down, and Hermione knew that the person who had been the most affected was definitely Mrs. Weasley. The person Hermione was supposed to call Mum. Because she was going to marry her son. Hermione smirked despite herself. Not anymore. She wasn't going to call anyone her second mother any time soon. In fact, Hermione was keen to put a bit of distance between herself and the Weasleys. She didn't want them to loathe her and blame her for what happened, even though she knew perfectly well that it _was_ her fault and that she was just in denial.

And as Ron was a famous Auror, thanks to Harry, the headlines of the Daily Prophet were dedicated to him for a day.

* * *

**YOUNG AUROR FALLS TO HIS DEATH DURING A DUEL WITH DEATH EATERS**

_LONDON – It was a bright sunny afternoon when Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_, 20, was strolling casually with his best friend  
Russell Weasley when they were unfortunate enough to be confronted by a mob of angry Death Eaters, the followers of the  
powerful Dark Wizard,_He Who Must Not Be Named_. The duo tried to escape by retreating into a deserted building, but was pursued by  
the Death Eaters. While they were trying to hide on the rooftop, Russell Weasley had lost his balance and toppled off the 20-storey high building and  
plunged to his death. Witnesses were scarce, but the Daily Prophet was able to interview these witches, who happened to be passing at the scene of the crime._

"_It was terrible, we thought that there was a fire up there, since people were screaming in agony and we saw a vivid color of red prancing  
around – until we realized that it was his hair!" _Young Gretel Punt, 15, a student _at Grodor's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ reported

_Goes to show that cowardice never saves the day.

* * *

_

There was more to the article, but Hermione refused to read the rest. They were mocking him outright! They hadn't even gotten his name correct!

Hermione had ditched work for a while – she did receive angry letters from her colleagues and boss, but a few days later, when the news of Ron's passing had got to them, they shut up. Hermione was drowned in letters and owls, mostly from concerned friends, and relatives even. Her parents, being subscribers to the _Daily Prophet_, had read about the tragic event and were pestering her.

"_How__are you darling?_" her mother had written. "_Don't worry. Whatever doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. If you want, I can arrange a psychiatrist to help you through this. Please don't be too upset over this. We love you_."

Hermione had crumpled the letter and shred it to little pieces. What rubbish! Was that the only thing she could say? Some stupid quote that wasn't even hers? And a psychiatrist! Did her parents think she was crazy! And how could she not be upset! Was she supposed to be cheering and celebrating? Perhaps skinny-dipping at one of those wild parties that Lavender Brown was always throwing? Did they even _understand_ the trauma that Hermione was going through? Had they ever lost someone so dear?

Hermione's tears trailed from her eyes to her chin before falling onto her velvet robes. Viktor placed a comforting hand over hers and flashed a compassionate smile. Hermione did not react. She was too weary to. Nights were spent crying and she never got enough sleep.

"It iz okay to cry." He cooed, his voice soft and soothing, barely audible over the loud crackling of fire in the fireplace.

Hermione felt a bit of annoyance creep up her sleeve, but remained as still as ever, closing her eyes as more mammoth droplets of tears oozed down her cheeks.

Ever since she had gotten the tragic news of Ron's death, Viktor had been sticking to her like a leech. He was determined to comfort and nurse her back to her usual self, the exact opposite of what he was really doing. His presence only made her feel worse – It reminded her of their fight. She tried shouting at him a time or two to shoo him away, but he merely brushed them off as tantrums and continued leeching onto her faithfully.

"Blaming yourself vill not verk. The fight vos not your fault." Viktor added, touching her hand tenderly.

"_Shut _it. He would have kicked the bucket anyway." Hermione hissed. She withdrew her hand. Viktor was taken aback, and so was she. How could she have said that? She looked at Viktor, who looked positively agog at her rash reply.

"If only I had grabbed the letter before him…" Hermione choked, releasing an entire series of fresh tears. Viktor did not make a move to comfort her again, but instead conjured a mug of hot chocolate for the both of them.

"I know it is uzeless to comfort you with meaningless verds." He said, moving to the edge of the couch to reach out for his drink. "But at least I provide company in your greatest time of need."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She looked at her own steaming mug, not knowing quite what to do or say.

"If it makez you feel better, I lozt both my parentz not too long ago." He turned back to glance at Hermione, who ogled back at him.

"Sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault. They too, died by the handz off a Death Eater." He turned his head back to take a sip of his chocolate.

"They vere cruizing in Jamaica." He continued. "I had suggezted the vacation. My dad vos head of a department in the Miniztry of Magic in Bulgaria. He vos very stressed. He needed a holiday.

"And vhen they reached their destination, the information that they were unguarded reached the Death Eaters stationed there, and they sprung into action and before my parentz cood vhip out their vands – they vere dead."

Hermione gasped in horror. "I-in Jamaica…" Viktor nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate, as if they were talking about something as simple and boring as the weather.

"I am sure that you know only too vell that ever since the Dark Lord haz been resurrected, his minions haff multiplied by the millions. He haz got them in every single place vhere it iz possible.

"And my parents had the misfortune of going to one of those places." Viktor concluded, but did not turn around to look at Hermione's reaction. Hermione paused in extreme discomfort. She tried to pick any hints of remorse or regret in his voice, but there were none. And then all the soreness that she felt for herself vanished. She had been mourning and wallowing in her self-pity for so long, hating everyone around her for not being able to feel the forlornness that she felt. And here sat Viktor Krum, who lost both his parents, completely calm and composed.

"Of course I felt extreme bitterness. I vonted revenge. But juzt as I was blinded by fury, planning the mozt _excruciating_ vay to kill them, it finally dawned on me. Even if I slashed them to bits and fed them to animals, I vood never get back the von thing that they took avay from me – my parents. So therefore you shouldn't feel so ba-"

"Oh _Viktor!_" Hermione had gotten up and hugged Viktor. Viktor was shocked speechless. She was starting to sob all over the front of his shirt, but he didn't mind. He quickly recovered from his astonishment and hugged her back, patting her head in a mild attempt to cheer her up. And it stayed like that for a good few minutes. There was complete silence except for Hermione's sobbing and the crackling of the fire, but it was good silence. For Viktor Krum anyway.

* * *

… 

It was in the dead of the night. Viktor squirmed a little, trying to make himself a little more comfortable. Turning his head around, he noticed that the fire was dying out and for the second time, he pointed at the fire and muttered "_Incendio!_" Almost instantly, magnificent flames exploded in the fireplace and there was a lively fire dancing there once more, a sharp contrast to the poignant dying embers that resided there mere seconds ago.

Viktor barely stifled a yawn. He had been awake all night. He couldn't sleep, sure that he would regret it if he really did so. He tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes and placed both his hands below his head.

Upon hearing a slight groan from near his chest, he looked down; and saw a slumbering Hermione shifting in her sleep. Her head was on Viktor's chest, and as he breathed slowly, her head bobbed up and down to its rhythmic rise and fall. Hermione sighed contentedly and cuddled up to Viktor, who coughed nervously.

Hermione's eyes flew open like a curtain that was released too forcibly.

"OH MERLIN!" she cried as she jumped off Viktor as though he was scorching hot. Viktor sat up slowly, and if one were to scrutinize his tanned face, would have been able to see the slightest shade of pink.

Viktor broke into a tiny grin. Hermione dusted her clothes and looked away, heat rushing to her cheeks like a torrent. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione struggled for an excuse. "I… I didn't think-"

"You cried until you fell asleep. I did not move in fear of vaking you up. You needed all the rest you could get." Viktor interrupted, sitting properly and stretching his aching limbs. Hermione was nonplussed.

"Still you shouldn't have gotten through the trouble of – of – Did you keep the fire going the whole night?" Hermione was gazing at the grand fire that was crackling in the fire place. Viktor could swear that her eyes were suddenly very shiny.

"I coodn't let you freeze to death."

He looked meaningfully at Hermione, who returned a weak smile.

"The only person who cares as much as you is Ron." she whispered, tears now flowing freely. Then she shook her head.

"I meant _was_ Ron."

Viktor looked uneasily at his own hands. He wasn't very good at consoling crying girls. He conjured some tissue, in which Hermione started blowing her nose hysterically into.

"Even my parents were never there. They were always away at work or some mysterious party that I was always too young to attend." Hermione sobbed. Viktor moved a little closer to her to put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Viktor… You don't know how much I appreciate you." She said, leaning her head against Viktor's shoulder. He swallowed nervously.

Blood started boiling in his veins, and was rushing in all directions in his body, especially south. Hermione dabbed furiously at her eyes. From Viktor's point of view, this was the most awkward silence that he had ever experience. He hesitated -

And then Viktor did what his heart told him to do – he lifted Hermione's head by the chin, gazed into her eyes (his heart was banging like crazy), and lowered his head.

As his head drew nearer to Hermione's, he saw her eyes close. He was able to hear Hermione's soft breathing. His face was barely an inch away from hers. He closed his eyes...

"You're like a brother to me." Hermione said suddenly. Viktor retracted his hand immediately and looked away.

He put his hand to his heart. It was thumping so hard.

Viktor felt like such a moron. _What_ could have driven him to do such an imbecilic act?

"I feel so tired." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. "Where do you live?"

"Two hourz from here."

Hermione took a sharp intake of air and stared. "_Two hours?"_

"Would you like to sleep here? I've got a spare bedroom for guests…" she trailed off and looked at the fire. Viktor guessed that the bedroom probably used to belong to that wretched Ron Weasley.

"It iz perfectly comfortable for me to sleep here, if you do not mind."

"Yes I do mind!" Hermione snapped. Looking at Viktor's expression, she hastily changed her tone.

"Uh… There are _iguanas_ living under the couch."

"_Sorry?_"

"No I mean – why don't you just take a shower and have a rest in the guest room?"

Viktor nodded, a little confused. He ran a hand over his hair (stubble, actually) and followed her when she headed towards the stairs. She stopped halfway to point her wand at the fireplace ("_Extiugfy_!"). And they continued along. Viktor looked around his surroundings, impressed. The corridor in which they were in was surrounded by vast, white walls, and numeral doors lined it. In each blank space between the doors, there were abstract pictures. Viktor glanced at one of them as he passed.

It looked so weird, he thought as he walked on. It had one eye at the top, one at the bottom, a nose at the left side of the picture, and lips that were too thick for his liking at the right hand corner. It wasn't moving. Viktor blinked. The picture must have been drawn by a Muggle.

"This is your room." Hermione said, opening a door to a dark room. She pointed her wand to the ceiling and muttered, and immediately, a lamp that hung from the ceiling illuminated. A candle was burning brightly inside. Then, she repeated the procedure at the four corners of the room. Four separate candles lit up. Now that the room was lit up merely by candles, it was glowing with a romantic atmosphere.

As Viktor admired his new room, Hermione yawned.

"'Scuse me," she said as she covered her mouth. "But I'm really, really tired. There's a toilet there (she gestured to a door beside the cupboard), you can take a shower, and make yourself at – "

"Thank you. I can handle it myself. I can see how exhausted you are." Viktor cut in. Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Well, goodnight then. Sleep well."

"You too. Do not stress yourself too much."

Hermione exited, closing the door behind her. Viktor heard another door click from across the corridor before he moved.

He sighed happily as he plopped onto the bed.

It never occurred to Hermione that he could Apparate. He chuckled and with a soft _pop_, he disappeared, and within seconds he reappeared with another _pop_, only this time he had in his arm a fresh set of clothes. Then he got up, and headed towards the bathroom, humming a Bulgarian song.

He was only her "brother" now, but he was going to make sure that that was going to change. Even if it took years, he was determined.

He was feeling lucky.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

'_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am

* * *

_

I _just_ had to throw in that Goo Goo Dolls song for kicks. It's a really nice song. It was playing on the radio while I was writing this, so I thought Heck, let's just put it in.

The story doesn't advance a lot in this chapter, it sorts of touches up the little issues, and these things will reoccur soon enough as the story continues.

And as for V/H shippers, here's your reward! I didn't make them have some hot make-out session in this chapter tho, cos I thought that would be just so... forced. Love takes time, you see! But before I vomit the whole story here, _hush hush._

Reviews are very, very much appreciated.

Till my next update.


	6. Reminders

Thanks for reviews! This chapter was meant to be included in Chapter 5, but I found it too long so I hacked it off into a separate chapter.

**Warning:** HBP spoilers! That is if, you consider a few new phrases from there spoilers.

And answering more _fanmail_... -chuckles-

**AussieWitch :** Wotcher! Yes, the spell "_Extiugfy_" was made up by me. A poorly made-up one at that. But _Incendio!_ was JKR's. There's a new spell that I made up in this chapter too; but it's a real word in Latin! I am pretty proud of it too.. Even tho it's not mine at all...

**Mezzo Papaya :** Thanks! I sort of enjoyed thinking up of ways to dispose of him too... He's not exactly my favourite character either. I didn't like how he kept getting his face practically sucked out by a certain Lavender Brown in HBP for like 1/3 of the book. Man-whore!

**cherrisoda :** Thank you for the compliments! I sort of wanted them to fall in love right there too, but I didn't think that it would so enjoyable to read, so I edited it. You WILL be seeing some action here though... :D

**danii : **Vague is good!

**DISCLAIMER:** JK's property. I will never touch.

* * *

…

"_Ron, this is so romantic!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her spouse's arm in glee. She gazed around her surroundings, awed. Glittering stars were scattered along the sky, Sparkling, shining, disappearing and reappearing as if playing a game of hide and seek._

_Ron merely flashed her a roguish grin._

"_Glad you like it babe." He replied, kissing her forehead. _

No… Ron…

"_Would you like to sit on the edge?" _

"_Oh," Hermione hesitated. "Don't you think it's a little… risky?"_

"_Aw C'mon, 'Mione. Can't be _that _dangerous! Stop being such a chicken!"_

Ron… No… don't do it…

_Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they clambered onto the wall that separated them from the breath-taking scenery that surrounded them. Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at the bustling life of London. There were cars honking, people doing their last-minute bit of Christmas shopping and shop-vendors shouting, beckoning customers to try out their newest products. The recent sunset made the sight even more beautiful._

"_Oh my god, Ron…"_

"_Blimey, it's gorgeous, I know." Ron cracked another grin._

_As they were perched on the rooftop of the highest building around, their view of London was especially good. Hermione looked down anxiously._

"_I'm a little afraid of heights, Ron."_

"_You've got me, 'Mione. I'm holding you as tight as I can. You're safe."_

Please don't! Ron! No!

_Hermione nodded, but she was still in high doubts. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder, enjoying each other's company._

"_ARGHHHH!"_

"_Ron!"_

_Hermione lurched forward; someone had just pulled her down by her arm. She clutched the edge on which she was sitting on instinctively. And to her horror, she realized who the person was – Ron was dangling off the side of the building, grasping onto Hermione's arm._

NO! RON!

"_Hermione! Help!"_

_Hermione was dangling off the edge of the rooftop dangerously herself. Her grip on the edge was slipping, and her leather gloves were not helping to support her at all. Ron's hand slipped down from her elbow to her hand._

"_Hold on!"_

"_I'M HOLDING!"_

_Hermione struggled onto the edge, but she was not strong enough. And just as she felt her grip on the edge loosening…_

"_Hermio-ninny?"_

_Hermione raised her eyes. Viktor was standing there, on the rooftop, looking down at her. He looked surprised._

"_Viktor! Help me up!"_

_Viktor did not stretch his hand out. Instead, he pulled out his wand from his robes, and pointed it at Ron._

"_Viktor? What are you doing!" Hermione cried desperately._

"_He is not worth it, Hermy-own…"_

Wait… What is this?

"_Viktor!" Hermione's eyes widened. "VIKTOR! NO!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione's body shot up, erect. As soon as her head rose, it came into contact with something else hard. A sharp pain seared through her forehead.

"Argh!" she heard someone groan beside her. Clenching her forehead, she looked around in the dark. She fumbled for her wand.

"_Lumos!"_

Hermione nearly screamed, overwhelmed. Sitting on the floor beside her, was none other than Viktor, rubbing his forehead and swearing in Bulgarian.

"Viktor! What are you – I thought I cast a spell on my door?"

"_Alohomora…"_ Viktor explained, getting up. He cast Hermione an apologetic look.

"I am sorry for barging in, it vos just that I heard you screaming from my room – I thought you vere attacked. Then I realized that you vere only dreaming…"

"Oh."

"What time is it?"

"Juzt after dawn. And may I ask vot vere you dreaming about that made you shriek like that?"

"It was nothing." She said hastily, grabbing the glass of water that stood on the night table beside her. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"I don't shriek like a banshee for fun, laughter, peace or joy either." He remarked. Hermione gawked at him, dumbfounded.

"If you're haffing a bad dream, you can tell me, Hermio-knee." Viktor sighed. "Did you not say that I vos your brother?"

Hermione choked on her drink, sputtering. Did he _honestly _believe that? Hermione only said that as a last resort to stop him from… from… Was he really that gullible?

"I hope I don't haff to use Legilimency on you, Her-mee-on." Viktor added, eyeing her suspiciously. Hermione gaped at him.

"I learnt that in Durmstrang." Viktor said.

"Oh. Right."

Hermione nearly forgot. Viktor had studied the Dark Arts all his life in Durmstrang; it was not surprising that he would learn how to read people's minds.

"I am judging from recent events that it iz about… _Ronald Veasley_?"

Hermione winced when she heard the name.

"And I am correct." Viktor sighed, muttering something Bulgarian under his breath. He sat on the bed beside her legs, and his eyes bore into Hermione's.

"You haff to learn to accept vot fate haz brought you, Her-mee-on." Viktor said, his voice soft and soothing. Hermione was nearly on the verge of crying her eyes out again. She suddenly found her glass of water very fascinating.

Viktor stared fixedly at Hermione. Her haphazard hair was shrouding her face, so he was unable to see her expression. After a few minutes of watching her, he saw something fall into her glass. A ripple formed and then dispersed. Viktor was speechless. Hermione was crying again.

Soon more droplets of tears fell onto the blanket that was wrapped around Hermione.

Snivels and sobs could be heard.

Hermione felt so much torment and lament ripping through her. She felt so bad, breaking down in front of Viktor. She didn't know what to say, but couldn't exactly be bothered either.

"I'm so sorry… I've been so stupid…"

She lifted her head to look at Viktor, but she was only met with something that startled her almost as badly as the bad news she had heard about Ron.

Viktor had closed in on her, and trapped her lips in his. He kissed her gently, with such tenderness. Hermione found her breath trapped in her throat. She did not move. Viktor laid another kiss on her trembling lips. Hermione closed her eyes, melting in his touch.

Viktor traced his fingers along her smooth cheek and she shuddered under his slender fingers.

Hermione's heart was palpitating. The kiss was so simple, and yet Hermione found them so desirable. She had kissed Ron countless of times, but… they never held such emotion… They were never as…

_Ron._

Hermione turned her head away, much to Viktor's astonishment.

"I can't." She said apologetically. Viktor nodded slowly, looking at her. There was a bit of hurt in his eyes, but his face showed understanding. Hermione smiled meekly.

"Thank you."

She got up slowly, tugging the blankets off her legs and very slowly and erectly, she walked towards the toilet and the door clicked behind her.

"Този е разхлопан! (This is absolutely crazy!)" He groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Vot cood have driven me to do such a thing! She probably thinks I am some sex maniac now!" He muttered to the empty room. "_Idiot!_"

He jumped up, opened the door and stalked out of the room, berating himself.

* * *

...

Once Hermione entered the toilet, she cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door, with succinct precision this time. Then she slammed the toilet cover down, and plopped on top of it. A few strands of frizzy hair fell onto her face, which she swiped away irritably.

What mess had she gotten herself in? She had just been kissed by a man that wasn't Ronald Weasley.

It finally came, Hermione thought. She had been predicting that something like this would have happened and it really did, and she actually enjoyed it. Hermione subconsciously trailed her index finger along her lips, as if to feel at least a last bit of Viktor's kiss.

She tried to replay the scene. The softness of his lips, the over raging emotion as he pressed his lips against hers. It just felt so good…

And so sinful.

She dropped her hands onto her lap and instantly felt her eyes water.

"You mustn't cry, Hermione Granger!" she chided. But despite herself, tears poured down anyway.

Oh, how emotionally unstable she was. Hermione sniveled. She missed Ron. So badly. Then she remembered Viktor's kiss. So it was true. Viktor still had feelings for her after all those years. Those wasted years. Why didn't he bother to look for someone else? Did he really have faith in Hermione?

'_Just accept him, 'Mione! Ron's_ dead_ anyway!_' a voice in Hermione's head taunted.

A second voice argued:

'_Don't! What about Ron! You're not going to dispose of what the both of you shared like rubbish, are you! You ingrate!" _

Hermione cried out in frustration and pulled off her clothes, jumping into the shower. It was going to be freezing, but Hermione didn't care.

Let it freeze her to death then! She thought angrily, as she turned it on full power. The death-cold water hit her full on.

"AH SHI-!" Hermione shrieked. "TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!"

* * *

...

Hermione lumbered down the stairs, as grumpy as ever. Her hair was a little drier and frizzier than usual, since she had just magically blown it dry. She had grabbed the most boring-looking set of clothes that morning – a long sleeved dress that reached her shins and a faded magenta cloak.

"Good morning." A voice said. Hermione jumped, and in her shock, slipped a few steps down to the foot of the stairs. She gave a wail of frustration and flailed her arms like a temperamental toddler.

Viktor rushed to her aide.

"I am so sorry! I did not know I vood give you a shock! I – "

"Never mind!" Hermione snapped, helping her self up. She trudged to the kitchen and to the espresso machine. Viktor followed her.

"I am very sorry for vot I did just now." Viktor apologized, trying to manage a simpering smile. He stared at Hermione, who was banging around, making as much noise as she could. When she opened the cupboard, she swung it open with such force; when she reached for her mug, she swiped at it; when she closed the cupboard door, she slammed it with a loud bang; and when she put her mug down, she banged it onto the counter and it broke. She gasped as a shard of porcelain was pierced into the web of her fingers.

"URGHH!" Hermione growled through gritted teeth. Viktor was at a loss of words.

"I can fix that for you."

"NEVER MIND! REPARO!" Hermione barked, her teeth clenched so tightly that the words came out a little muffled. The piece of porcelain that was embedded in her skin joined the rest of the pieces. Hermione yelped in pain as it was yanked out by an unseen force.

"I'll help you." Viktor said, and he tapped Hermione's hand and muttered: "_Vigoratus_!" the wound closed and the pain was gone. Hermione looked at Viktor, who smiled back at her.

"Thanks."

"Take it az a sinzere apology for my rash actions earlier."

"It's… alright really. I don't mind."

Viktor raised his eyebrows in surprise, but at least he was glad that she had simmered down.

"You do not mind me…?"

"I mean that it's over. No use crying over spilt milk. We're friends."

"Right. I vos vondering… since you are not really in the mood to make coffee –" he glanced at the mug "Vood you like to join me for a bit of breakfast?"

"Ah sure! Anything, really…"

"Excellent." Viktor said, smiling, and grabbed her arm. Before she could breathe a word, he had Apparated them to a different place.

Hermione was not used to Apparating with another person. She had felt the body-crushing sensation countless times and was long used to it. But she was not used to being squashed onto another person.

"Here ve are. A good friend of mine recommended it to me."

"Oh." Hermione said, shaking her head, trying to relief herself of the unexpected move. She brushed the hair away from her face and looked up.

She found herself staring at the rickety sign of"Ulysses & Dilley's".

"Do you like it?" Viktor asked, grinning at her.

Her mouth fell open. She did not know whether she wanted to cry or to smile.

* * *

Yay cliff-hanger cliff-hanger.

I'm actually thinking of writing a Lily James/James Potter flick. _And_ another version of Krum/Granger. What do you think? Opinions are more than welcome!

I LOVE REVIEWS :D


	7. Her My Own Knee?

http;/ i2. / albums / y39 / blaunq / Dracowithbookbag ,jpg

. Felton as Draco Malfoy is just so sizzling. If you want to see this god in his full glory, just do the necessary adjustments. It's tedious, I know, but that's how wants it.

I shouldn't be sharing him with you.

* * *

Anyway, thanks for reviews! I got more than the average! Not an impressive amount but it's enough to spur me on for another chapter:) Here are some replies… 

**Princess of the Underground:** Hey there, I would have preferred to email you, but you didn't leave your email there so I just have to resort to replying you here. Thanks for the review. Your comment about Viktor left me a bit surprised! Honestly, I never meant to portray Viktor as a dense git who just wouldn't drop Hermione's case! But I guess everyone can be seen differently from other points of views. I'll try to make him less annoying. But thanks for the review!

**Mezzo Papaya: **Thanks for the correction! I keep mixing Occlumency and Legilimency together. I've corrected the mistake.

Oh yeah and regarding the next fic I'll write, I think I'll be writing a James/Lily fic, before I move on to a Draco/Hermione one, and then I'll write another Viktor/Hermione one! Haha! Threw in an extra option. Writing another similar fic about V and H doesn't seem so promising currently. But it _will_ come soon!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own any character, object, spell or phrase from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

* * *

… 

Hermione shivered. She pulled her magenta cloak around her and stared up at the sign, frozen in her place.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked, his face filling with concern.

"I'm perfectly fine." Replied Hermione in a strained tone. "Can't be any better."

"Ve can go… Excuse my poor taste – "

"Let's go in. It's freezing out here." She breathed, a misty fog of air issuing from her pale lips. She pushed the door open and a bell tinkled in the distance. Viktor followed confusedly.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Hello Mrs. Dilleys." Hermione smiled. The lady nodded. She had visible changes in her face. The jolly beam that was constantly pasted on her face was gone and she looked as if she had aged decades older. Her usually pink cheeks were a ghastly white.

"And this is Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch Player?" she asked as she looked Viktor over, with not much like showing in her eyes.

"He is. And a very good friend of mine too." Hermione nodded, a little impatient. "Table for two please."

Mrs. Dilleys spun around slowly, as if she was in a trance and led them to a table next to one of the sleet-splattered windows that lined the walls of the restaurant.

The restaurant, as Hermione had noticed, had lost a great deal of life since the last time she and Ron visited. The decorations, in spite of the fact that Christmas had passed only a week ago, had been torn off, and there were no longer lively flames prancing around in the lamps that hovered from the ceiling. Instead, the only light was from the massive windows that they were heading to.

There were only two other occupied tables. One was occupied by an elderly couple sipping tea quietly and another was occupied by a young snogging couple. They were taking the table which Ron and Hermione had sat at previously.

"Orders?" Mrs. Dilleys asked curtly as they settled down. A notepad and quill appeared beside her in the air.

"A Butterbeer." The quill started scribbling furiously in the notepad.

"And you, _Mr. Krum?_" Mrs. Dilleys asked, looking down at Viktor, putting a lot of emphasis on his name. Viktor looked hapless. Hermione could understand. He had done nothing to cause such behavior.

"Pumpkin Juice."

"Anything else?"

"No, thanks."

Without a word, Mrs. Dilleys grabbed her quill and notepad and yelled out the orders to the chef, who retreated into his kitchen immediately.

Hermione realized she was alone with Viktor again, but she didn't feel like talking. Viktor seemed to sense this and did not try to initiate a conversation either.

Hermione stared at her white and numb hands clasped in her lap. Viktor gave a small cough opposite her. She stared out of the window, taking in the mounds and mounds of snow that piled high outside. The last time she was here, there were mountains of scarlet leaves instead of cold snow. Leaves were fluttering from the great maple tree that stood outside, but now, the trees were only half-hidden by the white stuff that covered the entire place.

Hermione looked back at her hands that were now fiddling with her tea dress. Had she really been staying at home for so long mourning for Ron, that she was unable to experience the first signs of winter? Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head. Ever since she was young, she always never failed to be able to sit in front of the window of her living room during Christmas, and wait until the first snowflakes would fall from the sky. Then, delighted, she would throw on her coat, jam on her hat and gallop out of the house onto the grass and dance around in glee as the number of snowflakes increased and snow started falling. It was practically a tradition.

But traditions can get broken too, Hermione thought as she sighed. She looked up at Viktor, who was watching her all along.

"Not bad?" he asked quietly, leaning back in his chair.

"Ron brought me here two days before Christmas Day." She started. She felt like she was going to start crying again but the tears never fell. Viktor instinctively placed his hand on Hermione's arm.

"It was the same day as when I met you in St. Mungo's, remember?" she continued determinedly. Viktor nodded slowly.

"He was asking me to help him with the Christmas Dinner he was going to have with his family."

"We sat where that couple is." She turned her head to gesture to the couple, who were still engaged in a very hearty lip lock.

"I did not mean to invoke such memories. I apologize for not knowing." Viktor said quietly. But Hermione managed a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"It's fine, really!" she said, her voice a little more shrill than usual. "It's not your fault."

Viktor smiled a little, even though he was not convinced.

"I hope that by giving you company, I'm not giving you a burden, but comforting you instead." Viktor said in the same soft tone. Hermione looked uneasily at his hand, which was still lying on her arm. Those were the same fingers that had caressed her cheek that very morning…

"I know that this is a very difficult phase to go through.

"I vent through it myself, and it was definitely not any easier than the one you are experiencing yourself. I lost two people at the same time. And there was no one to be there for me. My parents," a side of his lip curled into a sardonic smile. "They vere dead. I do not have any siblings. And friends… I do not have many, and most of them vere avay with their own families to bother vith me."

Hermione said nothing. Her eyes wandered off some place else, but she could not pretend she could not hear him.

"I know how important it is to have someone to be there for you to lend their shoulder for you to cry on. And Her-my-knee, I vont you to know that you have got me here. You can have my shoulder." And almost to emphasize his point, he jerked his head towards his right shoulder. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for everything." she said as she felt her eyes burning. She felt stupid admitting it. All along she always thought that Viktor was just being exasperating by not leaving her alone, but now that he had voiced his intentions, she finally understood and she felt so guilty.

"And I am terribly sorry for the fact that I caused the great rift between you and Ronald."

"It's nothing."

They exchanged smiles, and not long after, their drinks arrived, and the topic was dropped as new and various other subjects were introduced.

After an hour or so, Viktor had offered to pay (in spite of Hermione's protests), and thrown a galleon onto the table and they exited the restaurant.

"So, Her – her – "Viktor stopped, struggling to say her name properly.

"Her-my-own-knee."

"Her?"

"Her-my-own-knee"

"Hermy-knee."

Hermione repeated her name several times before Viktor got it nearly right.

"Her-myonee?"

"Close enough. What were you trying to say?"

"Vood you like to go for a walk after this?"

"I would love to." Hermione paused.

"But I have to go home to get my coat… Say, don't you need a new set of clothes – wait – You're already changed!" Hermione gaped at Viktor. "How?"

"I Apparated back to my apartment this morning." Viktor said, scratching his nose guiltily. He conveniently left out the fact that he had done the same the night before, just so that he could stay over.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll be back in a second."

"Do not bother." Viktor shrugged off his coat.

"Wait! You'll freeze!"

"Ve've trained in conditions vorse than this." Viktor said firmly, throwing his coat onto Hermione, who was instantly doused in a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Well… Thanks."

Viktor merely grinned and grabbed her arm. In an instant, they had appeared near by a vast lake. A dense forest full of fir trees stood about thirty yards away from where they were.

On the other side of the lake, a magnificent castle stood. Hermione stared, eyes huge. Her mouth fell open.

"Is that…?"

"Hogvarts School of Vitchcraft and Vizardry."

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, breathing more freely. She hopped up and down, squealing.

"Pardon me! I'm just so excited! I haven't been here in ages!" Hermione said embarrassedly. Viktor laughed.

"I sort of expected it. Looks grand from here, doesn't it."

"It does."

"I used to svim up to here from our ship during the Trivizard Tournament." Viktor said as his eyes scanned their surroundings with fondness.

"I found the scenery breath-taking." He added. "But not as beautiful as the girl whom I asked to the Yule Ball."

Hermione took a few seconds to register this. She looked up at Viktor, and his brown eyes were fixed upon Hermione's hazel ones. He cracked a roguish grin.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I have long given up trying to vin the heart of the girl who enchanted me with her charm and beauty so many years ago. I have been foolish – I should have done this eons ago. God knows vhy I decided to stick on for so long."

Hermione pulled Viktor's coat closer to her and it smelled strongly of him. A bit of mint and a dash of expensive cologne.

Viktor tucked his hands into his pockets and looked around whilst Hermione looked at her feet. The minutes that followed held a painful silence.

A sudden rustle of leaves caused them to whip around. They looked up at the forest which was on the hill above them.

"Vot vos that?" Viktor hissed. He slipped his hand into his pocket.

"I don't know!"

A shadowy figure stumbled out of the forest behind them, and Viktor pulled out his wand and raised it warily.

"'Mione!"

Hermione pushed Viktor's raised arm down slowly.

"Wait… I think I know who…"

"'Mione!"

The figure lurched forward and rolled down the hill, landing at their feet.

* * *

Too many cliffhangers aren't healthy, but I needed to update and adding more would be rushing the plot and that's a doltish thing to do. (New word I learnt:D) 

Well good thing is that the Eighth chapter is already almost complete as you read this.

So, in the meantime, Reviews would be simply _lovely_.


	8. The Great Escape

I _told_ you the Eighth Chapter was soon to come:D I meant to upload this earlier, but there was an _itsy _problem with the site so I wasn't able to. But at least you've got your fic.

_HAIL MAG, THE CONSTANT UPDATER!_

Don't have much to say for this chapter, except:

**Mezzo Papaya:** Your reviews really make me laugh! Say, what would have happened if you really did say that aloud?

**Skadesake:** A love-hate relationship? Haha! hugs you back and takes the cake Running after Ron with a shotgun? That's painful…

excuse my lack of replies to reviews, but I'm just eager to update! i'll promise to reply all of your reviews sometime!

_sometime.._

**Disclaimer! (This is getting irritating): **

IT'S JK'S, OK?

Happy Reading :)

* * *

… 

"Oh my god! Harry!" Hermione cried as she bent down to help her friend. He coughed and bits of grass flew from his mouth.

"'Mione!" he choked. Viktor bent down and muttered a spell, and Harry was able to breathe easily.

"I – I –"

"What is it, Harry! Why are you like this!" Hermione demanded, her eyes streaming with tears.

But Harry had passed out.

"_Enner- Ennervate_!"

Harry sputtered, but he was breathing sharp, short breaths as if it was almost agonizing.

"Ve better take him to St. Mungo's." Viktor said, rising.

"No… Let's take him back to my house."

Viktor nodded and hoisted Harry on top of his back. In a swirl of cloaks, Viktor and Hermione had Disapparated and appeared in Hermione's living room.

"Bring him to my room!"

Harry wheezed again. Hermione looked him over, trembling immensely. There were several cuts and scars on his face, neck and arms. His maroon turtleneck shirt had been ripped in several places and his pants had a great deal of cloth ripped out too. There was dried blood on his hands. Who could have done such a thing?

Viktor carried Harry to her bedroom and they lay him on the bed.

"I could heal some of his scars, but that's the most I can do." Hermione took out her wand, muttered a few spells, and most of the cuts had gone, his turtleneck shirt was fixed, and the blood was washed off his hands.

"Vot cood have happened?" Viktor asked, shaking his head. Harry was still inhaling and exhaling deeply on Hermione's bed. He looked bedraggled, even after Hermione had fixed him.

"I've got terrible news!" Harry breathed, barely audible. Hermione bent down.

"What is it, Harry? And what happened to you!"

"I was attacked on the way here…"

"Was it by Death Eaters, Harry!"

"Y-Yes… A mass breakout, Hermione…"

"_What!_" Hermione could not believe her ears.

Harry could barely speak the next few words. Strained breaths escaped from his cracked lips. Hermione rolled up his shirt and as she had expected, there were red swollen patches on Harry's chest.

"He's fractured a few ribs…"

"Viktor, could you help me get a green bottle and some cotton wool from the cabinet in my bathroom?"

Viktor left. Hermione conjured a basin of water and a cloth and started dabbing at Harry's face frantically.

"You need all the rest you can, Harry. They're brutal… A few took on you at once, didn't they?"

Harry nodded feebly, before letting his head fall slowly to his side and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly and painfully.

Viktor returned with the bottle, and Hermione poured out the contents onto the cotton and placed it on Harry's throbbing spots. He gasped in pain.

"It's alright, Harry. It'll help you recover faster."

Harry moaned in pain as Hermione placed another piece of cotton wool on another spot.

"It looks painful." Viktor commented.

"It always hurts when you touch a sensitive area, especially when it's fractured."

She put the finishing touches before standing up.

"He'll be better when he awakes. Till then, I'll put a Disapparation Jinx on this room, so no one can attempt to exit or enter."

"Then vot if he needs help?"

"I'll know."

The both of them left, closing the door behind them.

Crookshanks suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rubbed his head against Viktor's legs.

"Krookshangs!" he called out as he patted the part-Kneazle who purred contentedly. "You still have him!"

"Oh yes. He's a bit jumpier now, though – Must be due to age."

They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, waiting.

"You don't look so good." Viktor said to Hermione, whose face was a paper white. She did not reply.

"What happened? Why is Harry like this?" she mumbled softly to herself.

"Do you need a drink? I can get one from your kitchen…"

"Don't bother."

"Right."

"Too many things are happening right now…" Hermione buried her pale face in her trembling hands.

"A mass breakout. It iz not the first time, right? I once heard about this _Bellatrix_ breaking out before…"

Hermione did not move.

"I thought the Ministry vos supposed to have tight security all over London, now this iz starting to give me second thoughts…"

"There's nothing wrong with the Aurors, Viktor." Hermione whispered, her voice as shaky as her hands.

"I did not say there vos anything wrong vith them – "

But Hermione was not listening. She stood up and glared down at Viktor.

"If you're going to blame this on Harry's or Ron's terrible work, I'd like to see you try."

"But Hermi –"

"Shut up! My life is crazy, alright! The lives of my friends and loved ones are in jeopardy every day, and it's all thanks to this stupid reptilian bastard who won't leave them alone!"

Viktor was speechless.

"And you! All you can do is complain! You're not doing anything, are you!"

"Hermione!" Viktor had stood up and seized her arm, but Hermione wrenched it away.

"Listen to me!"

"I've listened already! I've listened too much! You're all talk, Viktor. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore! All my friends are dying. I can't let this happen!"

She stepped back as Viktor took a step forward.

"Don't come too close to me, Viktor. I can't afford to lose someone else who's close to me."

"I –"

"AARRRRGGHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Viktor and Hermione's heads whirled to the direction of the shouts.

"STOP! WHY!"

Hermione sprinted upwards the stairs. Viktor followed suit.

"Harry…"

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! STOP THIS!"

Hermione burst through the door to see Harry writhing and squirming on her bed, as if he was put under the Cruciatus Curse. It was a nightmare.

"AARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Harry!" Hermione ran over to Harry, shaking him. Harry's eyes flew open. His breath seemed to explode out of his mouth as he gave a loud gasp and shuddered.

"'Mione!" he cried.

"I'm here! Harry, are you alright?"

"Bellatrix, Malfoy! Dolohov! Rookwood! Macnair! Avery! Nott! The rest from the fight at the Department of Mysteries!"

"What about them, Harry? Were they the ones who escaped?" Hermione asked frantically. Harry's energy seemed to return to him as he sat up and nodded.

"It can't be…"

"It didn't happen recently, Hermione! It was a month ago!"

"What do you mean! Why didn't you notice?"

It seemed too painful for Harry to say.

"Polyjuice Potion, Hermione…"

"Oh my god… Just – just – like what Barty Crouch -? Who did they use to take their place! Why weren't there extra precautions taken, Harry!"

"Ask Scrimgeour!" Harry barked. He stood up and ran a hand through his unruly hair forcibly. "Aurors, Hermione! They took dozens in their place!"

"And guess, who was one of the Aurors! SEAMUS, Hermione!"

Hermione dug her nails into her cheek, her face as white as paper.

"No…"

"Yes! Seamus! Bellatrix was the one who escaped and made him take his place! Followed by Malfoy! And the rest… They escaped shortly after…

"THAT BITCH!" Harry screamed. Hermione looked at Viktor, who looked as stricken as she was.

"They took so many damn Aurors!" Harry roared, sat back down onto the bed and slapped his hands onto his face.

"How did you know this?" Viktor asked, speaking for the first time ever since Harry arrived. Harry looked up.

"Less than half an hour ago," he said slowly, taking deep breaths. "I was on patrol. I found Seamus in Bellatrix's cell. He was in pain. There was an open wound on his chest. I opened his cell door and tried to help him. He was dying. He told me that a month ago, he was patrolling himself when he found Bellatrix lying in her cell, on the verge of dying. He opened her cell and tried to call for help when he felt a blow on his head and blacked out. When he awoke, he found that everything was back to normal except that he was locked in Bellatrix's cell, and he was wearing her clothes!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"He's been trying to fight the Imperius Curse she put on him ever since, but was never able to until he injured himself… And before he could finish, he – he was gone…"

Harry's eyes stung and tears seeped from under his closed eyelids.

"What about the other Death Eaters, Harry!"

"They were all replaced by Aurors. Four others, including Seamus are dead.. We've got the others in St. Mungo's now."

"Thank God there are survivors… How did they manage to break from the Imperius Curse?"

"I got the rest of the Aurors to come with droughts that would remove the effects if they were using Polyjuice Potion. _All _of them were in disguise, and when they were back to themselves, they were all in a lot of pain. We used counter jinxes to remove the Imperius Curse. Four of them attacked me in the process…"

Viktor stood up suddenly. Hermione and Harry stared at him.

"You have a slight chance, then." He declared. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about! Everyone's dead, we can't find the bloody Death Eaters, you'll have to be a dolt not to know -"

"Vot I meant was that Death Eaters, as merciless as they are vill not simply knock a wizard off a building and make off vithout you, Harry."

"And..?"

"If they haven't taken you, there's a high chance that they've taken Ron avay to try to suck valuable information out of him."

"What!" Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Harry, I remember you mentioned that vhen you passed out a week ago and woke up again, you couldn't find anyone, not even Ron's body?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then I am right. Ron may very vell still be alive."

…

"That's…" Harry started, staring wide-eyed at Viktor.

"Not bullshit, if that's vot you are thinking. I have far better things to do than come up with rubbish theories."

"But how can you be sure…?"

"It iz the most logical reason."

Hermione closed her eyes. It _did_ seem to make the most sense. Why else would Ron's body be gone? It couldn't possibly have dematerialized, could it?

"And how are we supposed to find them?"

"It'll be a matter of time before they'll come for you, Harry."

Harry did not seem to have an answer for this.

"I am not asking you to vait, but there iz not much for you to do at this point of time."

"R-right."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'll uh report back at the Ministry, then." Harry said. He nodded at Hermione and Viktor before turning on the spot. Nothing happened.

"Ah wait I forgot! I put a Disapparation Jinx on the room!" Hermione blurted out. "I think you'll have to do it outside…"

"Right."

And Harry opened the door, closed it behind him, and there was a faint _pop_ that announced his departure.

Hermione shuffled a little in her place on the edge of the bed. Viktor was standing at the other end, with his hands in his pockets. Nobody said anything for a while.

"Her-myonee," Viktor said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Before, you mentioned that you didn't vont me to come near you…"

Hermione froze, dreading the moment.

"You said that the reason vos because you vere afraid of losing someone else close to you…"

Viktor moved towards her and knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Am I considered… close to you?"

* * *

Whoop! Eighth chapter! I realized that cliff hangers are inevitable. You can never stop this crap, never! 

I have to start concentrating more on the couple…

AND I LIED! I MADE A DRACO/HERMIONE FIC (instead of the lily & james one i promised)! HO HO HO, PLEASE READ IT IF YOU CAN, IT'S TITLED **Simple & Clean. **It's the newest addition to my family of fanfics.

(See that purple button on the bottom left side of the screen? Click on it :)


	9. My Heaven

Hi, Mag's here again. Sorry for the short break. I was procrastinating. And I had lack of sleep :(

So here's the next chapter, the summary will be explained by the story itself. It's really short because there's only one scene in here, and you'll finally be seeing some action! Enjoy.

Thanks for reviews, though not as much as usual. Has my standard decreased? Comments/Criticisms will be welcome, and flames, not really. But the effort will be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Nat was a lousy help. (**Park Avenue Angel**), please visit her profile, there's a LJ fic up, and it's pretty good!

* * *

... 

Hermione flinched.

"I… There –"

Viktor's gaze did not waver.

"I meant it in a friendly way," said Hermione lamely. Viktor looked at the floor, trying to fight the temptation to laugh out loud. Then he looked back at Hermione.

"How so?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it, unable to come up with a reply. Viktor rose, his gaze still upon her as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Are you afraid to accept me?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. She was feeling almost dizzy. Like she was about to faint.

"No."

The ends of Viktor's lips curled into a smirk and Hermione licked her own, noticing how dry they were.

"But – but that doesn't mean – "

The rest of her words died on her lips as Viktor's deep brown eyes locked onto Hermione's hazel ones. She immediately shifted her gaze but a finger was placed just below her chin, steering her gently but forcefully to face him again.

Viktor's face was now barely inches before hers and Hermione could feel his breath brushing lightly against her. But his lips moved past her cheek as stopped at her jaw, breathing slowly into her ear, sending a tingling sensation down her neck. She suppressed a shudder.

"Good," he whispered.

Hermione involuntarily let a small, surprised gasp escape her mouth as she clutched the bed sheets, tensing up. He continued breathing gently on her neck, dragging his finger from her chin to the other side of her jaw slowly. Hermione's breathing grew more ragged and her heart started thumping against her chest rapidly.

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

Viktor withdrew and placed his face so close to Hermione's that she could feel his lips moving lightly against her own like a ghostly touch.

"S-stop…" Hermione mumbled, visibly nervous. She shut her eyes. This had to be a dream, and all she had to do was wake up to end it… It wasn't really happening, Viktor wasn't doing this to her…

But Viktor did not cease with his actions. He pressed his lips against the side of hers lightly and Hermione's heart missed a beat. An arm attached itself firmly onto Hermione's shoulder and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Hermione allowed herself to be led, trying to relax as she opened her eyes slowly and saw Viktor closing in on her. Her eyes dropped onto his lips which were now less than a millimeter apart from hers.

Viktor grinned as he leaned forward in an agonizing slow pace and brushed his lips against hers. She remained as still as a stone as he continued peppering her with feather-light kisses. She clenched her sides even harder, heart set ablaze but relaxed when he finally deepened the kiss, and plunged his tongue into her half-opened mouth.

As a wonderful feeling pulsed through her, there was only one thought in her mind: that this, the bliss that she was going through now, was wrong.

But she couldn't bear to turn Viktor away just like she had before. She wanted this so badly…

It was like entering heaven without having to die...

Hermione slipped her arm around Viktor's neck as his tongue traced the insides of her mouth, sliding her leg onto the bed from the floor to make herself more comfortable. Her shin accidentally brushed against a small bulge, causing Viktor to moan against her lips and she flushed a crimson shade.

He pulled away from the kiss and trailed away down her neck and Hermione's eyes fluttered open, feeling abandoned and frustrated.

"What -?" Viktor placed a silencing finger on her lips and got up on his knees on the bed. Hermione pushed herself up and looked at Viktor's face, searching for an answer, but it was impossible. He was unreadable.

But he broke out in a smile and laid a tender kiss on her cheek.

"You didn't reject me," he said happily. Hermione returned his smile.

"I couldn't." Hermione replied and Viktor bent forward to kiss her on her lips again.

* * *

Yay! Purple Button!  



End file.
